Moonlight
by Nik Van Fresces
Summary: He is the moon that shines brightly upon the night sky. She is the sun that lightens up their days. When the two get together, a star and a cloud would be seen. For some reasons, I changed the rating from K plus to T.
1. The Stars Had Fallen Down From The Sky

**This is my very first in series story~! I decided to take a break from doing sequels. I will continue it next week or when there's no classes.**

**I do not own La Corda D' Oro but I do own this story** **and the new characters ^-^**

**

* * *

**

After the concourse, our fellow musicians, excluding Keiichi and including Aoi, confessed their feelings to Kahoko, same day, yet consecutively. Sadly, she turned them all down, in a good way. In one word, rejection. But one remained strong to express his feelings, despite of the rejections his co-musicians encountered. He may be the last one to express what he feels but he was the one who won her heart.

**Ryoutaro's Confession: 7:00 am**

Kahoko was working in Minami Instruments that time to afford her own savings. Yes, not the violin lessons. Why should she find a tutor for the violin if she already have one? Forget that. She was alone in the store since Minami-san left for an occasion. She was wiping the piano when Ryoutaro came in to the store.

"Yo!" he greeted.

"Ah, good morning Tsuchiura-kun! Is there something you need?" she asked him as she finished wiping the piano.

"Apparently, yes. Can you listen to my playing for a while?" he asked, walking towards the bench of the said instrument.

"Sure!" she stopped beside him.

He played Fantaisie-Impromptu by Choppin. It was the same piece he performed last third selection. He was playing it emotionally, as if he wanted to say something.

He finished the piece wholeheartedly. Kahoko clapped her hands. "That was amazing Tsu-" she was stopped when he mention her surname with a serious voice.

"This piece of Choppin was dedicated to Fontana, his close friend." he explained without further ado. He heaved a long sigh.

"And I am dedicating this to you because I like you." he shifter his gaze to her and added, "Hino."

She was dumbfounded. It was the first time that someone confessed to her. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, yet she didn't want to lie to him. She didn't know what to do. All she can do was to give him an apologetic look.

He smirked when he saw her. "Don't feel sorry. Besides, I'm expecting an outcome like this ya' know."

She enlightened her face with a smile. "Sorry and thank you Tsuchiura-kun!" she said.

He scratched his back. "So, friends?" he extended a hand.

She nodded. "Always." and shook his hand. He suddenly walked towards the shelves of CD's.

"Tsuchiura-kun? Aren't you supposed to go now?" she asked, not sure of what the lad was doing.

"I'll help you while Minami-san isn't here." he replied as he wiped the shelves.

"Eh! You don't have to! I can handle it myself!" she insisted.

"What are friends for?" he gave her a wink while she just smiled.

**Kazuki's Confession: 11:15 am**

Kazuki was on the front door of a pastry shop. He was done eating his favorite sweets and cake and was about to leave until something, someone rather, grabbed his attention. It was the red-haired girl whom he always chases- take that out of your mind, you writer.

"Hino-chan!" he waved to her while shouting her surname.

She approached him with a smile. "Hihara-sempai! What are you doing here?"

"I just che-" he was interrupted by someone.

"Hey, get going! You don't own this shop, do you? Move!" shouted by a boy. He somehow resembled Kazuki's face. The only difference was his hair's color was black and his face's expression is not that good to look at.

"Uh, sorry sir?" he apologized as he did what the boy said. It supposed to be shouted, right? The boy stomped like he wants to fissure the road.

Kazuki and Kahoko watched the boy walked away. "What's his prob-" she was cut off by a girl. The girl was look alike of Kahoko but she was taller than her and her hair was black, too.

"Where is he now?" she asked herself. Kazuki and Kahoko looked at the worried girl, switching looks from left to right, right to left. It's not possible for her to look from up to down or vice versa of course.

"Um, miss? Are you looking for a boy who looks like him?" Kahoko pointed to Kazuki. The girl nodded fast.

"Well, he's kinda mad and not in the mood. Do you know what happened?" asked by Kazuki.

The girl slowly nodded. "Yeah. He confessed to me but..." she paused. "I rejected him..."

Kazuki and Kahoko just formed an `o` on their mouths. Kazuki, feeling uncomfortable to the situation, pointed to the direction where the said boy walked to.

"There." he smiled to the girl. The girl beamed a smile. "Thank you!" she said before she ran towards the boy.

Kazuki scratched his head. "That was some situation, ne, Hino-chan?"

Kahoko nervously laugh. "Y-yeah. That reminds me of what happened earlier, not including the stomping boy." He gazed to her questioningly.

"What do you mean Hino-chan?"

"Tsuchiura-kun stopped by to Minami Instruments and confessed to me." she said.

"And?" he asked. _Did she approve it? Reject? What? Oh God, please help me! _he thought. His heart was shaking as if there's an earthquake inside his ribs.

She looked at him smiling. _Noooooooo! _shouted by his mind said.

"I rejected him but we stayed friends." The world stopped for Kazuki. _"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" _his mind shouted, yet he screamed in joy.

She almost covered her ears. "H-hihara-sempai!" the crowd looked at them.

"Hino-chan, do you mind getting in this shop?" he invited her like there's nothing happened. She nodded and followed him inside.

They sat on the nearest table from the door. _In case she rejects me like that guy, I would runaway with my whole body _he thought.

"Uh, Hihara-sempai, what do you-" another cut off. He spoke on an unusual voice.

"The piece that I performed from the last selection, Jupiter From the Planets..." he was looking outside.

"Oh yeah! That's an amazing piece! Carefree and joyful." she exclaimed while eating a strawberry cake.

"It's like how you are Hino-chan, carefree and joyful." he muttered under his breath. Kahoko's face heated.

"A-anou, H-hihara-sempai, a-about that..." she stammered. She then extended her strawberry cake with a word written"sorry". He looked at her anxiously and smiled after wards.

"I know, I played it because I'm setting you free Hino-chan. I mean, I do like you but I know that you just treat me as an older brother or something like that." he explained, back to his old self again.

Kahoko gave her sempai a smile. "Thank you Hihara-sempai! I thought you will be grumpy like the guy earlier." she kidded to him. They just both laughed and continued chattering.

**Aoi's Confession: 12:30 pm**

Aoi was sitting on a bench at the park, watching passers by until someone called him. He looked at the direction and he saw her. A smile was put on his lips.

"Kaji-kun! What are you doing here?" Kahoko asked as she sat beside him.

"It's so nice to see you here Hino-san." he smiled. "I am waiting for my friends to come. How about you?"

"I just passed a pastry shop and since it's just near here, I tried to stroll around!" she happily babbled.

_Maybe this is the time_ he thought to himself. "Hino-san" he called her.

"Yes?" _Ask her or not?Not to ask or ask her? _he asked himself.

"You know from the start that I like you, right?" it was a statement at first but it turned out to be an interrogative one.

She slowly nodded. "Uh, yeah. W-why do you asked?" she asked him in a trembling voice.

He took a breath.

He made a quick sigh.

He gulped.

He looked at her.

"M-may I-I k-know y-your a-ans-swer?" he sounded like Shouko. He was flushed in red. He was not ready for any outcomes. He just wanted to know what she feels towards him. No more.

She blinked, asking herself if it was Aoi he was talking to. Seconds had passed when she surprisingly laughed.

"S-sorry Kaji-kun about my behavior. I just found it funny that you are cute when blushing!" she scratched her head. He just smiled, knowing what her answer is. _It was really obvious from her reaction, wasn't it? _he thought to himself.

She quickly averted her gaze to him. "Kaji-kun, I'm so-" she was stopped by Aoi.

"I understand it Hino-san." he assured her, making two thumbs up.

"I'm fine. At least, it turned out good." She raised her brows, not able to get what he said.

"You did reject me but it a funny way." he winked at her. She giggled.

"Actually, you are the third one to confess to me and you are the third one too that I, you know." she further explained. He silently laughed at her statement.

"So I guess, I'm not alone in mourning?" he kidded.

"And I guess, we still remain as friends." she added. He gave her two thumbs up plus smile added by a wink.

"Aoi!" someone called. It was his friend beside of his' another friend.

"Ah, Hino-san, would you-" he stopped when he saw her ran towards an unknown girl.

"Ame-chan!" she shouted while running. The girl she called stopped in walking. She looked from behind and made a big smile to her face.

"Kaho-chan!" she called her name. They hugged each other and separated after a few seconds.

"You know her?" Aoi and his friends asked to both of them. They happily nodded.

"She's Ayame Kanazawa, my friend since kindergarten. I can say that she is one of my best friends!" Kahoko introduced. Ayame has a long straight brown hair. Her hair was divided more to left than right `like when girls do to their hair, simply that, sorry if not that good in describing`. She bowed to the boys.

"Ayame Kanazawa, 17 years old, vio-" she was cut off when the two boys, Aoi's friends, held her hands and shook it. She cringed and looked worriedly at Kahoko with her help-me look.

Kahoko was about to open her mouth when Aoi pushed his friends backward. The two boys glared at his back as he walked towards the said girl and kissed her left hand in the public.

"Aoi Kaji, 17 years old, vio-" he was stopped when he looked at the girl's red face.

Kahoko giggled and stated, "I guess, there's a new blooming romance here." She once again stared at her old time friend and bid her goodbye after she whispered something. The girl turned redder.

Meanwhile, Aoi's friends patted his back, whispering to his both ears. He blushed.

Kahoko and Aoi's friends whispered, "Viola Romance"

**Azuma's Confession: 1:30 pm**

Kahoko was walking towards her house when a black limousine car stopped in front of her. The driver went out and opened the door, revealing a sitting pretty Azuma.

"Please do enter milady." he commanded Kahoko. She just did what he say, afraid of any words that would come out to his mouth.

Inside the car was a smiling evil- took it out from your head after you read it. She sat on the right side, making a big gap between them.

"Good afternoon, my Kahoko." he greeted and glanced at the red-haired girl. _Uh oh_ she thought.

"G-good afternoon too, Yuno-" she was cut off by his dark voice- back it off, please? He narrowed his eyes to her.

"Didn't I tell you to call me-" he was now cut off by the stammering Kahoko.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-" she rumbled to her voice. _I'm going to die soon _she reminded herself.

He chuckled."My, my, you how will you suppose to call me in my name when you can't even say a syllable of it?" it was turned into a sarcasm.

She was hardly clutching her own hands. _"Now what?"_ she asked her own self, yet she audibly said it, enough for him to hear.

"You're really annoying Kahoko." he said while playing his hair. She glared at him. Yes, for the first time, she glared to their school's womanizer.

He smirked. "But that's what I love about you." he added.

Her glaring eyes became saucer. Nonetheless, her brows almost reached her top forehead. _It's now or never_ she said to her mind. She took some air before she said these words, non-stop.

"I'm really sorry Yunoki-sempai but I can't return your feelings for me because I alrea-" she stopped her own self. _What the heaven did my reflexes added? _she asked herself.

All he can do is to smirked wider. "You didn't let me finish my sentence, now did you? I'm about to say that I'm really annoyed by and to you and I hate it."

Her jaw mostly dropped. He laughed gracefully. "Yet, I find out that you already like, maybe love, someone else."

Her face was reddened and it can be compared to her hair. _Please, anything that can save me?_ she pleaded.

For her sake, the car stopped in front of her house. She sighed in relief,

"I guess, luck is in your side this time." he said to her while smiling.

She almost fell from her seat, if possible, because of his old sweet voice- I hate that these words were describing his voice. Kindly erase them in your thoughts.

She smiled like nothing happened between them. The driver opened the door for her.

"Yeah, I guess so." were the words she left in the car before she went out.

"Ah, Yunoki-sempai! Thank you for riding me home!" she said just before the driver closed the door and went back to the car.

Azuma just nodded to her and signaled the driver to go. He smiled to himself as they left the Hino's residence.

"I got rejected without even confessing to her, huh?" he closed his eyes and continued.

"You really are something, Kahoko Hino."

* * *

**Yosh~! I'm done with the first chaptie~! Sorry if there are some well, not that nice words for the individuals especially Azuma. v^^'**

**Anyways, next chaptie would be the last lad's confession~! Tune in if you want to~!**

**This is the first time that I beg for your reviews. Kindly please do review, those reviews serve as my inspiration and sort of aspiration to write. One review is enough for me~! ^_^**

_-Nik Van Fresces_


	2. Morning Sun and Evening Moon

**Second chaptie is up~! I'm going to say this first before you read it. Sorry for any mistakes and not that nice parts. But I hope, you will enjoy reading it at all~!**

* * *

**Len's Confession: 2:00 pm**

When Kahoko arrived home, her mother asked her to do an errand. She was now standing in front of the grocery store, holding a paper that contained lists of things to buy. She entered the store until a one certain person caught her attention. She curved her lips inwardly.

"Tsukimori-kun!" she called. She waved at him as she approached the lad.

"Hino?" he surprisingly asked her. _Why of all people…_he grunted in his mind.

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison.

Kahoko giggled. "Shopping of course, how about you? It's a sudden to found you in this kind of place." she said before she started walking. He followed her behind.

"I don't really know why I ended up here." he stated. She gave him an I-do-not-get-you-mean look while she took a plastic of sugar. He sighed.

"My parents are not in home so I decided to take lunch outside but they did not give me enough money to spend and I ended up buying food ingredients here." he explained.

Her eyes widened. "Eh! But in your standard in life, you may have your own money to spend right?" she exclaimed, merely screamed.

He glared at her. "Hino, we are in general public. In a grocery store exactly."

She looked around her. Many people were staring at them.

"S-sorry Tsukimori-kun." she apologized. He sighed again.

"It's alright. Let's get going." he said.

"I see. So what are you going to cook?" she asked before she got a box of milk and continued to stroll. He raised a brow.

"What food?" she asked again. She stopped at a row of cans.

"I'm not going to cook Hino." he coldly replied. She nervously laughed as she tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"So what are you-" she stopped when he got a can of already made food. She just made a slightly `ah` from her mouth.

"Is there something more you will buy Tsukimori-kun?" she asked him while they were walking towards the next division of goods. He nodded.

"Oh, well see you in the counter later!" she smiled at him. He festooned a small curve to his lips and started walking.

"I guess I'm on my own now." She whispered when he was meters away from her.

Five minutes had passed when they parted ways. Kahoko headed to the division of goods stored in glass `like sandwich spreader, sorry for the inappropriate word of describing`. She was looking for a strawberry jam until she found it there. There above.

"There you are!" she said as she toeing the said product. Seconds had passed and she was still doing the same thing.

She finally grabbed it after she jumped. To her luck, she lost her balance and thud. She fell on something. No, someone rather. Anyways, should I type she instantly fell on someone or she was rather supported by someone or she was particularly grabbed by someone?

Her eyes were closed, not ready for any outcomes of her fall. Suddenly, a cold voice called her name.

"Hino…"

She knew that voice. _Oh. My. Gosh. _she told her mind as she tried to look at the person. He was wearing a- what?

He was worried.

He was anxious.

He has his brows curved downward.

And most of all, he was blushing furiously.

She examined the place. No people but why? Oh yes, she tried to examined their position. She was red as her hair.

She found herself not only holding a jar but also holding his arm.

She found herself enveloped in his arms.

She found his head resting on her head `sorry, don't know the right word, maybe his chin resting on her head`.

"S-s-sorry T-tsukimori-kun..." she quickly apologized as she distanced to him.

He shook his head lightly. "Just be careful next time."

She just nodded. Aware of the homecoming atmosphere, she asked him if he was done with everything he needed to do. Since both of them didn't have any goods to buy, decided to head to the counter.

There were only a few people in the lane when they reached the row of counters. Len was pushing the cart, not to mention the heavy cart for Kahoko while she brought his basket. It was now their turn to purchase their goods. They were about to pay individually when the crowds started murmuring to our soon to be couple- you'll see later.

"Aren't they a couple?" the two blushed in the statement.

"Why don't want he pay for his girlfriend?" she was now embarrassed while he was now annoyed.

"Are they in cool off?" the last question hit Kahoko and Len.

He sighed and took out his wallet to get more paper bills, money rather. That settled the crowd down. After he paid the counter, they quickly left the grocery store.

* * *

The wind was blowing hard when they started walking. He noticed that she was having a hard time to carry the plastic bags. She nearly twisted her ankle once. He suddenly grabbed the plastic bags from her grips.

"Tsukimori-kun, y-you don't have to! I can handle it myself!" she said, trying to get the plastic bags from him. But he was stubborn. When she nearly took them, he lifted them above. Knowing their measurements, I mean heights, she gave up.

He smirked. "Why? You're giving up?" _On me? _his mind added. She glared at him.

"You must be tired. Let's take a rest for a while." he stated. She smiled and nodded.

They sat on a bench. He placed the plastic bags between them. Silence deafened their ears. They decided to open their mouths when.

"Sorry." they both said in unison. Kahoko giggled while Len smiled to himself.

"You go first Hino." he said while brushing his bangs away. The wind was still blowing.

"Ah, I'm going to apologize for earlier. When I screamed, nearly fell, and…" she looked away.

"Used your money to pay my bills." she was now clutching her skirts.

"It's alright with me. I lied to you anyway." he looked away too.

She quickly turned her head to him. "W-what do you mean?" she was confused.

He sighed for unknown time. "My parents left enough, more money I can say but…" he paused. He took a glance to her and gladly, he can't now keep his eyes from her.

"Those who confessed to you spent almost of it." he added.

She was surprised and it made her blinked. Wind blew strongly but nothing happened until something echoed to her ears. _Those who what? Don't tell me he saw them all! _she asked herself.

"T-tsukimori-kun, d-do you saw all of t-those?" she asked him.

He nodded. Her face heated up and started to look away again.

"I saw the soccer freak at Minami Instruments while I was eating my breakfast at the café in front of that place. I was about to take my leave when he greeted me and I ended up ordering for him, for some reasons." he took a short pause because the wind was enraging.

"I finished practicing the violin so I went to the park. I saw a pastry shop there and I noticed the two of you. I mean, Hihara-sempai. After that, I headed back to the park again when he saw me. He started asking me to buy an ice cream. First, it was one but it turned ten." he stopped when she softly laughed.

"I don't know that you are capable of talking more than two sentences." she said. He just raised a brow and continued again.

"I was walking towards a restaurant when I saw you and Kaji. I just sat on the other bench to-" he cut his own words.

"Never mind. I actually saw the whole thing, from him to your friend. When you took your leave, Kaji called me and asked me to treat them." he shook his head when he remembered something from the restaurant Kaji and his friends ate.

She smiled to him. "And you really treated them." He ran his fingers through his hair.

He took another sigh. "Lastly, Yunoki-sempai."

She shivered. She didn't know whether it was the wind that made her shivered or it was because of his devil- not again. Let me continue, sempai.

"Before he took you to his car, they stopped to a gasoline station where they saw me. His driver approached me asked me something. It seemed that he forgot his wallet so I don't have a choice but to pay for him." he heaved his last sigh for explaining. She just merely nodded.

"Did you accept one of them?" he abruptly asked her. She looked at him hesitantly.

"Sorry. I'm not in any posi-" he was cut off when she started to speak.

"I reject all of them…" she said with a saddening look.

Another deafening, yet blinding silence was born. He was about to broke the silence when the wind blew harder made Kahoko chilled. He took of his jacket and put it on her shoulders.

"T-tsukimori-" she was stopped by Len's movements. He brushed her hair away from her beauti- erase it. Another continuation, face.

"If I express my feelings to words, it surely means higher than admiration and liking." he said. He then stopped and opened his mouth.

"I love you."

She was stunned. Among the confessions that she encountered, this one was different. Suddenly, a tear escaped her eye.

"Hino?" he asked worriedly. He thought that he made her cry. He wanted to apologize but was stopped when she tried to spoke up.

"S-sorry Tsukimori-kun." she wiped her tear.

"I'm just happy, happy that you are returning my feelings to you." she smiled widely at him.

He smiled too, knowing what her answer is.

She stood up from the bench. "Let's get going now!" she exclaimed happily, pulling Len to stand up.

They walked happily. He was holding two plastic bags on his hand while the other one was holding her hand, as she held a small plastic bag on her other hand `not confusing, isn't it?`.

* * *

**Yosh~! Third chaptie will be coming soon as possible on April, after my graduation~! ^0^v**

**Auchie, would you mind to review? Please? It's my inspiration ei~! Constructive criticisms are gladly welcome~! **

**Oh yeah, sorry if this chapter is lame. No, very and so lame. It's so short...sorry if I made you disappointed ,  
**

**Anyways, next chaptie includes the meetings with the families and the start of their relationship~! ^_^**

_-Nik Van Fresces_**  
**


	3. League of Planets

**Third chaptie is finally here~! Sorry for making you waiting v^^'**

**First of all, I'm not sure if this chaptie is good enough to read. Please don't expect such after you read it, alrightie? Don't do any unnecessary actions to me if you're not satisfied with it.**

**The beginning of the story happened the same day as the last chaptie so please~! Do not misunderstood anything except my grammatical errors, chie? ^_^  
**

* * *

They arrived at the Hino's residence exactly 3:05 pm. Kahoko asked Len to stay for a while in their house. She said that it was her gratitude to him, also, an opportunity to introduce him to her family. They were now standing in front of the gate.

"Anou, Tsu-" she was cut off by Len.

"Len." he said. She smiled and nodded.

"Is it alright if I introduce you to my family?" she bravely asked. His eyes widened.

"You mean right at this time?" he asked.

"Of course!" she exclaimed.

He cleared his throat. She pouted.

"Is there any problem with that?"

He slightly shook his head.

"Then what...?" she weakly asked. He sighed.

"I'm not sure if I they wi-" he stopped. No, he was stopped. Kahoko put her index finger on his lips.

"Just be true to yourself." she happily said before she removed her finger. A smile escaped to his lips.

"Don't you think we're making things fast?" he abruptly asked.

She frowned. "Why? Do you want to make things slow?"

He couldn't kept himself to laugh silently. She smiled to herself, making a kind of guy like him laugh.

"Easy to tease." he ruffled her hair. She smiled widely after fixing her hair.

"Let's go." she said before opening the gate.

"Ready when you are." he followed her behind.

* * *

"I'm home!" she yelled. He placed the plastic bags on the side of the door. She was expecting her older sister or mother to yelled back at her too but it didn't happen. Someone approached them as they headed towards the living room.

Her eyes widened while he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Kaho!" her father said, walking towards her.

"Dad!" she ran to him and hugged him. Len was just watching their daughter and father moment.

"When did you arrive?" she happily asked.

"Just this afternoon. Mama said that you were gone shopping-" he was cut off when his daughter grabbed the lad's arm.

"Oh yeah dad, I want you to meet-" she was cut off by her father's words.

"Boyfriend." he clearly stated.

Kahoko nodded. She then looked at Len. He fixed his shoulders before he spoke.

"Good afternoon Mr. Hino." he bowed before he continued.

"Len Tsukimori, 17 years old, and plays the vio-" he was suddenly cut off when her father spoke.

"Violin." he continued. Len just curved his lips and nodded.

Kahoko's face was enlightened. She was sure that his father and his newly proclaimed boyfriend will get along.

"Ah take a seat for a while! I'm just going to call everyone." she gladly said before going.

She called her mother from the kitchen; older sister from the bathroom and older brother from his bedroom. Of course, she didn't have to call her father whereas he was there in the living room when they both entered the house.

They were all gathered to the living room. Kahoko was sitting between her mother and sister. His brother occupied the small sofa for one person. Len was sitting beside her father.

Her sister opened her mouth. "I can't really believe that someone is really interested to my sissie." she kidded. Kahoko just narrowed her eyes to her older sister that made her shivered.

Her mother chuckled. "I'm sorry dear for my daughters' behaviors." she turned her gaze to Len.

He smiled and shook his head. "I'm used to her." Everyone, except her, Kahoko, laughed silently. It was now her father's turn to speak.

"Honey, do you remember the things that you wrote in the list of goods to buy?" he asked his wife gracefully.

"Yes but I don't remember writing the word buy yourself a guy from the grocery store." she happily joked them.

Kahoko couldn't help to blushed while Len has tints of pink shades on his cheek. Another laughter was formed.

"It feels so great that I'm not alone in experiencing this kind of situation." her brother has spoken.

Len was confused by his statement. "Pardon?" he suddenly asked to him. Then, Kahoko smiled to herself.

"You know, my brother was busted when he courted his classmate." she explained without any hesitation. Her brother glared at her.

"C'mon, they almost grilled me with questions!" her brother yelled at her.

"And you got busted because you answered those questions stupidly." her sister added.

Her brother named Keijiro `just an invented name, I don't know what her brother's real name ei`, rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Her sister named Kioku `another unknown name`just chuckled.

"Anyways dear, I remembered the time that Kaho mentioned you to us." Mrs. Hino told Len after she clapped her hands once.

Mr. Hino joined the new topic. "Oh yeah! You are that student from the music department~, the one who plays the violin~, and...and..." Mr. Hino was scratching his head.

Kioku put her clenched fist on her palm. "The aloof and cold boy dad!" she exclaimed.

Len looked at Kahoko who was that time, gave him a worried smile and made a peace sign to him. He can't do anything but to ran his fingers through his hair.

Mr. Hino cleared his throat. "Alright then, let us begin the test."

Len almost fell down to the sofa. This is the first time that he will do a test excluding his studies and skills.

Kahoko was worried to her supposed to be boyfriend. She decided to exit the living room. She might faint if she kept on watching him, tortured- scratch that, grilled by her family.

"Mom! Dad! I'm just going to the kitchen." she bid her parents. After that, she glanced at Len and gave him an encouraging smile, which he returned to her.

"Dear, can you tell me the things that you loved about my Kaho?" Mrs. Hino gracefully asked Len after Kahoko left. Len curved his lips to her mother.

"She's simple and unique. She was different from other girls." he paused. Mrs. Hino and the rest of the family waited patiently for him.

"I was captivated by her music. I was attracted by her characteristics. She changed not only me but my life. Lastly, I fell in love with her." he took a glance to the kitchen where Kahoko was preparing some desserts.

"Your one of a kind daughter." he continued.

Mr. Hino smiled to him. He was amazed to his answer.

Keijiro smirked. He couldn't believed that he would have a hard time grilling the lad.

Kioku grinned widely. She couldn't believe that her younger sister was capable of doing that thingy thing to him- change him.

Mrs. Hino smiled her best smile ever. She was overjoyed. She was the happiest mother alive in that time.

"Dear, you passed my test." she went to Len and patted his back. She smiled at him before she continued.

"I'm really happy that my Kaho found a boy that will truly love her. Please don't do unnecessary things that could hurt her." she said before turning to her old place on other sofa.

Len smiled to himself. He couldn't imagine that he actually said those words. Well, people do freaking things when they were in love.

Out of the blue, Kioku said loudly. "You passed my test too ladie~!" she then went to Len and asked him to give her a hi-5.

Another smile festooned his lips. Things were going safely to him. He gave her a hi-5.

Mr. and Mrs. Hino chuckled to their daughter's action. Keijiro interrupted the scene. He stood up and called Len.

"Hey you. Follow me." he commanded as he walked away. Len just nodded and walked behind him.

Not too long after they left the living room, Kahoko went back with a tray of desserts. She put the tray on the glass table. She scanned the living room and noticed that two boys were missing.

"Mom, Dad, where's brother and Len?" she asked before she sat on the sofa.

"Nah, just somewhere." her sister replied. Kahoko narrowed her eyes to her.

"I will not let you eat these desserts unless you tell me." she warned her.

Kioku scowled. Her little sister really do knew how to blackmail her. She loved eating desserts and that made it her weakness.

"Third Test. Room. Playing." she clearly stated. She then grabbed a glass of cream cheese icing. Mrs. Hino got her favorite peachy pie. Mr. Hino was eating his chewy fudgy brownies.

Kahoko slapped her forehead. His brother must be playing with Len now.

Keijiro was a multi-awarded player in card and board games. He won many championships and even represented Japan in international meets.

"Kaho dear, don't worry." her mother smiled at her before getting another spoon of her peachy pie.

She happily nodded and took a glass of strawberry cream cocktail.

* * *

Two hours passed when the two boys freed themselves from Keijiro's room. Mrs. Hino finished washing the dishes. Kioku continued her bathing time in the bathroom. Mr. Hino was reading a newspaper. Who else was left? Kahoko- she was still eating her dessert. She was very worried to Len that she couldn't finished a glass of the said dessert.

Keijiro and Len went to the living room. Len covered his ears by his indexes. Why? Because anytime from now, Keijiro will scream.

"Waaaah!" and that's that. He actually screamed out loud.

Everybody in the house shivered. It was stronger than the earthquake that hit some parts of Japan.

"Jiro, we have neighbors." Mrs. Hino gently said as she entered the room.

"What's happening here?" Mr. Hino asked.

"Hey bro! Thanks for covering me!" Kioku yelled from the bathroom. She was singing a song with high notes. She was about to fail in reaching the high pitches when he screamed.

Kahoko ran to the living room, still holding the glass of her dessert. She looked at his brother then to Len.

"Len?" she asked as she approached him. Mr. and Mrs. Hino stared at him too. They can't rely on their son to explain everything.

"He asked me to play chess but he lost to me thrice." he stated. They nodded except Keijiro, who was crying on the sofa.

"He asked me to play dama but he lost to me thrice." he continued. They nodded again, giving him the signal to continue.

"He challenged me to play poker but he lost to me thrice." he explained. They nodded in understanding.

"He challenged me to play blackjack but he lost to me thrice." he said. They were still nodding to him.

"Lastly, he challenged me to play baccarat but he lost to me." he paused. They stopped nodding.

"Quince." he stated.

Mr. Hino was jaw dropped. His son actually lost to his daughter's boyfriend! What a pity.

Mrs. Hino's eyes widened. She then chuckled after recovering to the truth that her oh so called great son when it came/comes to these and those kind of games lost to this blue-haired lad.

Kahoko jumped in joy. She then hugged Len and joyfully said to him.

"You passed the third test!" she broke the hug after she said it. He just ran his fingers through his hair as he smiled to her.

Mrs. Hino went near to the two teens. "I told you, don't worry." she said to her daughter.

Keijiro then wiped his tears and approached Len.

"I can't believe that you lost me." he paused and smiled to him.

"Brother-in-law." he shook Len's hands.

Mr. Hino laughed at the lad's reaction. He was madly flustered in red while his daughter was redder than her hair.

"Dear, the last test would be easy." Mr. Hino stated as he sat on the sofa. The rest sat too.

"I am reading the newspaper earlier but I haven't find any funny jokes." he paused. He looked at Len.

"Give me one." he then smiled to him.

Kahoko became pale. How was he supposed to make her dad laugh if he himself seldom laughs? Mrs. Hino shifted her gaze to her pale daughter.

"Kaho." she called and gave her another encouraging smile. Kahoko knew what her mother meant. She then returned the smile to her.

Keijiro looked at Len. Curiosity was in his eyes now.

The center of the living room, no other than Len, cleared his throat.

* * *

**Yosh~! Third chaptie is done~! I know that I made you suspense ^_^**

**I apologize if I haven't mentioned Len's family. I included them in the next chaptie so stay tune~! ^0^**

**Anyways, reviews are gladly welcome, especially in my grammar. I didn't use MS Word ei ~.~**

**Oh yeah~! Next chaptie will be a cliffhanger~! Why is Kahoko avoiding Len? Why is Len chasing Kahoko? Oh my gwarsh~! **

_-Nik Van Fresces_**  
**


	4. Two Satellites

**Sorry for my late update~! I wrote some new stories out there and I find it hard to deal with my time =.=**

**Anyways, I hope I still have my readers `LOL`~! XD**

**Oh yeah~! This chaptie is less humorous since I made a not that good scene here that can be found at the end of this chaptie '^^b**

**Alrightie then, here goes the thingy thing somewhere~!**

* * *

It has been a week since they got a wonderful time on her house. Now, Len was walking Kahoko to his residence. Since it was Saturday, he asked her to prepare herself on meeting his parents. Hey wait~! What happened on the last test? Move your pupils down~!

**_Flashback _**

_Len cleared his throat first before he began. _

_"Why dinosaurs are always hotheaded?" he asked them. They all exchanged looks._

_"Because of global warming." Keijiro confidently answered. Len shook his head._

_"Because they always evacuate every time there is an volcanic eruption?" Kahoko replied a question to his question. He shook his head again._

_"Because they knew that they will become extinct?" Mrs. Hino asked him. He shook his head once more._

_"Because they are not capable of eating grass." Mr. Hino answered. He shook his head for the last time. _

_He then composed himself for a very embarrassing thingy thing that he will do in front of her girlfriend's parents. _

_"Who doesn't get hotheaded if you have a very big body but you have a very short little arms..." he squeezed his own body by his flattened arms on each side. His hands were clutched to the air, portraying a claw of a dinosaur._

_He immediately regained his own self again. He was back to his impassive side. He was dying to know if he made them laugh or it was a boring joke. _

_Seconds have passed and he was waiting for nothing. Out of the blue, the three Hino's laughed out loud throughout the whole world like there was no tomorrow. _

_"Y-you p-passed m-my test!" Mr. Hino yelled while laughing. _

_"B-brother in l-law!" Keijiro kept on saying._

_The first one to recover from laughter was Kahoko. She looked at her embarrass boyfriend. She then dragged him outside the living room. _

_"Is it alright to leave them?" he asked as they walked towards the entrance door. She nodded to him before she opened it and walked him to the gate._

_"Lenny." she called. He gave her an arched brow, not liking the name. She giggled at his reaction._

_"Is it alright if we don't tell anyone about our you know, status." she requested. _

_"It's not that I don't want them to know but Nami-chan will keep on questioning us if we did..." she lowered her head. She was afraid that he misunderstood her._

_"That's a good idea." he replied in monotone voice. She raised her head to look at his enlightened face._

_"Lenny?" she once more called. He sighed. She called him again in that name._

_"Let them find out about this." he said._

**_End of the Flashback_**

Unknown to him, after he mentioned that joke to her family, she started to ask it to her best friends, even to their fellow musicians. The only question that they always asked her was `where did you get that?`. How she wanted to spread to the whole world that her boyfriend, the one and only Ice Prince of Seiso Academy, Len Tsukimori invented it.

But if she told it to them, she will break her promise to him. She promised that she will never tell anybody about their relationship. Unless, she wanted them to be grilled and bombed by questions. She was also the one who suggested this idea to him so she cannot blame anyone but her if she felt uncomfortable and uneasy.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at his house. Uh, is that a house? I prefer to say `mansion` ei. As a gentleman, he opened the gate for her `and also for him ei he was the owner then let himself outside the border of their house?`.

"Len." she turned her back to him. He arched a brow.

"Do you think I can do it?" she asked worriedly. A smile escaped on his face.

"If I can do it, you can too." he stated. She beamed a smile. He held her hand and led him towards inside the mansion.

* * *

They went inside his room. Kahoko didn't know why they headed there. Wasn't it supposed to be in the living room? And why were Len's parents weren't there? Tons of questions entered her mind.

She scanned his room. She noticed that it was a good for three people room. He wasn't that spacious since he only has a few thingy things displayed and kept inside it.

"Anou, Len. Where are your parents?" she asked as she sat on his bed.

He then pointed at his laptop on the desk. It took minutes before she knew what he meant.

"Come here." he ordered. He was sitting in front of the laptop.

"You mean online chat?" she sat beside him. Suddenly, someone called her.

"Hino-san." Len's mother called. She gulped. She didn't know what and how to answer.

Len noticed her uneasiness and well, nervousness. He held her left hand and shot her a smile. She glanced to him and gave him a nod.

"Hamai-san?" she called. That was the best option that her mind told her to do. Misa smiled at her.

"I have so many things to ask you Hino-san." she mentioned. Len's father then appeared on the screen.

Kahoko got her sweat dropped. Len ran his hands through his hair.

"Kindly tell Len to leave for now." she gently ordered. Kahoko nodded. She shifted her head to him but he was already gone. She just heard the door closed.

"I'm sorry for his manner. Please do understand him." Len's father apologized.

"No, it's alright Tsukimori-san! Actually, that's what I like about him." were the words that her mouth spitted. _What the heck did I say? _she questioned herself.

The two couples chuckled at her statement. They seemed having fun talking to her.

"Hino-san, I'm really glad that my son met someone like you." Len's father once more talked. Kahoko couldn't help to blush.

"T-thank you." she said. Another chuckle was heard to the two.

"Hino-san, do you want to know more about Len?" Misa asked happily.

Kahoko's face brightened. She smiled at them who was smiling back at her

Meanwhile, Len was leaning on the door. He was listening to their conversation. Please correct me if I'm wrong, isn't he eavesdropping?

He escaped a sigh on his mouth. He was sure that his parents will yap a lot to her. He decided to wait for her and kill his time by practicing the violin.

* * *

Three hours have passed and Kahoko wasn't still leaving his room. She will just leave it when it was time to eat. She will get some foods then she will lock herself in the room again. Len looked at the wall clock. It was already 8 pm. He massaged his temples.

He tried to play the violin earlier but all he can make was a screech. He cannot concentrate so he left the practice room and headed to the kitchen. Since he didn't have any maids that day, he washed the dishes. He also arranged the displays in the mansion. He already ate three plates of his supper. He has finished five mugs of coffee. He did all those terrible thingy things just to waited for her to came out.

He couldn't wait any longer. He stood up from the couch and walked towards his room.

On the other hand, Misa and Jun Tsukimori ended their conversation to their son's girlfriend.

"I really have fun talking to you Hino-san." Misa said to her.

"Same here Misa-san." Kahoko replied. Earlier, she was calling her Hamai-san but Len's mother insisted that Kahoko should call her in her name.

"No wonder why Len declined the offer from Vienna." Jun mentioned.

Kahoko's eyes widened. _Offer from Vienna?_ she repeated mentally.

"Anou, Jun-san, may I know what it is?" she asked shyly. Len didn't mention anything about it.

"Oh that? He got a scholarship from a school here in Vienna but he didn't accept the offer. It was a long term study about the violin." he explained.

"Well then Hino-san, we need to go now. Please send my best regards to your parents." Misa said.

She faked a smile to them . "Goodbye Misa-san, Jun-san." and bid her goodbye.

The two left and the window on the screen turned black. But it wasn't only the window that turned black. Her mind went blank and black too.

She stood up from the chair and sat on the, I mean, his bed. She was looking at her hands on her lap.

"What does it mean?" she questioned herself. She cannot believe that Len rejected the offer just because of her.

Because he didn't want to leave her.

Because he didn't want to hurt her.

Because he didn't want to make her cry.

But it was his dream that he had given up all because of her.

Suddenly, someone opened the door. She didn't bother looking at who it was. She already knew who it was. Him.

"Kahoko?" he called as he closed the door. She didn't respond.

"Kahoko." he called again. He was still standing at the front of the door. She didn't answer him again.

"Kaho-" he was cut off when she began to speak.

"Why did you...decline the offer...?" she whispered but it was loud enough for him to be heard.

He shifted his gaze away from her. He knew that his secret would be revealed to her someday. But he didn't expect that the ones who told her about this were his parents.

"Simply because I do not want to be parted from you." he replied. Kahoko clutched her skirt.

"But it is your dream! I don't want to be a hindrance! I don't want you to stop chasing after it just because of me!" she almost yelled at him.

Len stared at her. She was teary eyed. She looked mad at him but her face said that she was in pain. Her eyes looked like she was in guilt. He walked towards her.

"Ka-" he stopped when she stood up and went to the left side of his bed. He glared at her.

"Don't be stubborn Kahoko." he warned. His voice became stern. He tried to walk again but she ran hastily away from his bed to the shelf of books.

"What if I do want to be stubborn?" she replied coldly.

"I will stop you." he shot back. He ran to her but she was fast. She turned to the door.

Len lost his patience. He ran the run of his life to her. He got her hand but she struggled and freed herself.

"What the heck is your problem!" he almost shouted. He gripped her hand when he got it.

She struggled but he wasn't letting go of it. "Let me go!" she ordered.

"No." he impassively replied. She narrowed his eyes to him.

"Never." he replied once more.

"I said let me go!" she yelled. She went nearer on his bed.

"I am asking you what the heck is your problem!" he yelled back. He was gripping both of her hands.

"My problem? You. Because you made your own decision. You didn't consult me first. You made me clueless about that offer. You tossed it like a thrash in a bin just because of me. Do you get it? Yes, I don't want you to leave me but that's not the point! It is still because of me why you didn't accept it! Don't you know how bad I am feeling now? I feel guilty just because of your decision!" she yelled.

The room was filled with silence. Len's eyes was still widening because of what she said.

Kahoko's head was lowered. She was biting her lower lip. She didn't mean to yell at him but she couldn't help herself. Tears fell from her eyes. She was more than hurt. She didn't only damaged her heart but also his.

Without any warning, Len wrapped his arms around her.

"The reason why I didn't tell you about it is because I don't want you will allow me to take that opportunity to study overseas." he whispered to her right ear.

Kahoko clutched his shirt as she buried her face on his chest. "But that's your dream. I don't want to be a hindrance." she said softly.

He cupped her chin and looked straightly to her teary golden eyes.

"You will never be a hindrance because you are one of my dreams." he said. She continued crying.

"I will sacrifice anything for you. Even if it is my other dream or all my dreams. Just for you." he continued.

She got mixed emotions. She was sad because Len risked his dream to be a famous and great violinist but she was happy that he was actually saying those words to her. Out of a sudden, she smiled to him.

Not long after that, he returned the smile before he claimed her lips. She responded to it and she kissed him back.

He slowly dragged her to his bed as they continued their business. She allowed him to do it so she let him to threw her to his bed.

He then slowly moved his lips down to her neck. She was taken by surprise but she let him to continue what he was going to do next.

On that time, they had a night together.

* * *

**Yosh~! I apologize if I didn't continue the lemonish ending of this chaptie. As you don't see, I give you the will to think about what happened to them in that time. Also, this is a rated K+ back then but I changed it to T and I don't want to move it to M '^^v**

**I'm expecting some constructive criticisms about my writing, especially the grammar in your reviews~! b^0^b**

**Next chaptie will be nerve cracking~! Len gave Kahoko a food to eat but after she tasted it, she vomited~! Oh my gwarsh~! DX**

_-Nik Van Fresces_


	5. A Whistle In The Wind

**Gee~! Please don't give me flames after you have read that mangoish part~! I'm just doing my job as an author DX**

**Anyways, I'm really glad that Sera-chama and NekoMeow-chama are back~! v^0^v**

**Chaptie 5 is on the road~!**

* * *

It was early morning when Len gradually opened his eyes. He moved his head aside `on the left side` and saw a sleeping figure of an angel. His one and only Kahoko. She made his left arm her pillow all night `I wonder if it doesn't gets paralyzed `lol` XD`. Their hands were intertwined as she encircled her left arm `start of the left revolution` on his lower chest.

It wasn't that long when Kahoko opened her eyes. She was still dozed off and her vision was blurry. He tugged a smile on his face. Seeing her beautiful face made his day complete. He then kissed her forehead that made her fully awake.

"Lenny?" she called. He flicked her forehead in annoyance. Oh yes, his good morning gone bad after she called him in that name.

"What time is it?" she asked as she rubbed her forehead with her right hand.

"Quarter to seven." he leisurely removed his left arm and right hand away. He stood up from his bed.

"Can I go home now? I don't want to make my parents worried." she buttoned the first two buttons `sorry for the grammatical error DX` of her blouse.

He stretched his arms before he talked. "Eat first."

"You cook." she challenged.

"Kahoko, you know that fire is not my thing." he sternly replied. She pouted.

"Then practice it like how you practice the violin!" she insisted. He was about to open his mouth when she made puppy eyes.

"My weakness." he grunted under his breath.

"You can handle fire Lenny!" she stood up from the bed. He narrowed his eyes to her.

"Aren't I the fire who melt your ice?" she teased. His good to bad day became better because of her statement.

"For that I will." he curved his lips to her.

She ran towards him and held his right hand. "And since I love you, I am giving you a week to prepare."

"And because you love me, you will cook our breakfast." he intertwined his hand to hers.

"Be thank~ful that I love you or else." she pinched his right cheek `symbol ~`.

"I'm really thankful that you love me the way I love you." he started to walk with her out of his room.

* * *

They headed to the dining room and to the kitchen. Len sat down on the chair while Kahoko prepared a cup of coffee for him.

"Lenny?" she called. He arched a brow to her.

"Don't we look like a new wedding couple?" she was mixing the coffee and the sugar.

_Who shared our honeymoon last night and you as my wife will cook our breakfast _he mentally told himself.

"I'm practicing you so that you will be a better wife." he moved his bangs away to hid his smile.

_So that means that I didn't do good last night eh?_ she blushed on her own statement.

"Among the best." he added. She couldn't help but to smile.

"Well I guess, you should do your best too to become the best husband as you could." she gave him the cup of coffee.

_Does that mean that I didn't do my best last night? _he asked his thinking mind.

"So what's for breakfast?" she snapped him out.

"Anything would do as long as you are the one who will cook it." he took the newspaper and began to read.

_"Will you be satisfied and full if I prepared a kiss for our breakfast?"_ it was supposed to be her question to herself but she said it aloud. Len almost spitted the coffee directly to the page of the newspaper.

"I will." he absent-mindedly answered. Kahoko's eyes widened to the lad who was reading the newspaper. _Did I say it loudly? _

He shifted his gaze to her as he smiled. Not wasting any second, she gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Wait for the extra break-" she was cut off when he gave her too a quick kiss.

"That was your exchange for what you paid." he kidded.

"Please wait for the tip!" she bowed to him before she went to the kitchen. He sipped a cup of his coffee and continued reading the newspaper. After a few minutes of waiting, Len tasted Kahoko's Tamagoyaki and Miso Soup. They helped feeding each other. What do I mean?

She placed the spoon on his mouth while he did the same thingy thing to her. Well, it seemed that they were both in bright moods unlike last night `lol`XD. Since Kahoko cooked their breakfast, Len was forced to wash the dishes. Let me add the word `again`. Didn't he do it that same job yesterday? Oh my, reminiscing the past of yesterday.

* * *

It was exactly 7:20 when Len walked Kahoko home. It was his duty and responsibility to do that thingy thing. He was also used to it since he walked her home everyday whether they have classes or it was weekends.

They arrived at her residence twelve minutes after they left his mansion `yeah mansion not residency or house`.

He messed her hair. "I'll be going now."

"Take care of your way home Lenny!" she fought back.

"Whatever." he grumbled. He was about to turn his back when she tiptoed him and planted a peck on his left cheek.

"Aren't you getting tired of giving me kiss?" he was moving his bangs aside to hid those pink shades on his cheeks. He did that thingy thing earlier that morning. As all of us say, history repeats itself.

"Then why didn't you get sick and tired of giving me kisses last night? If I may know, those kisses are not enough to pay yours back." she answered in crossed arms.

He festooned a smile to her. "Every kiss worths it."

Her blood boiled and it released red blushes on her cheeks. "Just go home now."

He enjoyed teasing her. "I will but you stopped me."

"Oh yes it is my fault so go now." she inscrutably replied. She had opened the gate and went inside.

"Kahoko." he stolidly called. She stopped on her track and turned her back to him.

"I love you. " he softly said. Gwarsh, how I wish that he just said her name softly.

She was softened to his words. She sent him a flying kiss. After a second, he jumped lightly on the air and he caught it. He then left the said place and walked towards his mansion `I can't get enough saying mansion `lol` XD`.

Unknown to the two, her family were watching them on the window.

"Sweet." Mrs. Hino said.

"Romantic." Mr. Hino patted his wife's shoulder.

"Cheesy!" Kioku shook her head while hands on her cheeks.

"Picturesque." Keijiro cupped his chin. Suddenly, someone opened the door.

"I'm home!" Kahoko yelled out loud.

The rest of the Hino's immediately went on their respective businesses when Kahoko entered the living room. Her mother was humming while fixing the kitchen utensils. Her father was watching the news on television with her brother. Her sister was sitting on the floor.

For the first time of her life, she found her family awkward.

* * *

Time passed by too much quickly and it was now Saturday. The day when the one and only Len Tsukimori will cook for his beloved girlfriend. Yeah, it has been three weeks that they were in a relationship yet none of their co-musicians and friends knew about it. It just means that they were good in hiding secrets. It wasn't beautiful liars but beautiful keepers `just ignore the plural form lol` XD.

It was still six in the morning when he started to cook the food he practiced for a week. Don't you know that he skipped a week of violin practice just to practice to cook that food? The violin practice turned into cook practice. To his luck, all their maids were on day-off every Saturday. What a very great morning.

He wore his newly bought blue apron and made his red tie on his uniform as his bandanna. He sighed heavily before he started. If you reading readers know `The Baker King` or `King of Baking`, Len did what the protagonist always does before he starts to bake a bread. You will not laugh in my statement unless you know it.

It took an hour for him to finish the food. Correction, foods. He fixed himself first before he cleaned the kitchen. He also prepared the thingy things needed on the dining table including the foods.

Not long after his preparations, the doorbell rang. He immediately went out and opened the gate for his girlfriend.

"Good morning!" Kahoko greeted as she went inside.

"My morning will not be good unless you tried the foods that I cooked." he sternly greeted.

"Don't you know that I didn't sleep just to wait for this day to come?" she placidly shot back.

"Do you know that I skipped violin practice for a week just to give you a nice breakfast?" he callously replied.

"Don't you know that I set my alarm clock early just to arrive here on time?" she nonchalantly told him.

"Do you know that if foods have mouths, they are probably yelling to us now just to end their patience of waiting for us." he icily ended their argument. It was followed by a peck on his left cheek.

"The next time you give me a kiss on my cheek, turn to the right one." he stated in a monotone voice.

"And greet me in a nice way next time." she taciturnly said. Len knew that they started their Love War III `first in the decision and second in the breakfast` or simply their third love war.

"Sorry." he silently apologized. It was the least thing that he can do to stop their babbling mouths. Out of the blue, she gave him a peck on his right cheek.

They both pasted smiles on their faces while they walked inside his mansion `again `lol` XD`.

* * *

"Wow!" Kahoko squealed beyond her throat. She spotted her favorite foods and desserts. There were Hanami Dango, Gyuhi, Chawanmushi, Osechi-ryoori, and Tojiru on the left side while strawberry filled cake, crema de fruta, and a white colored black forest `white then black `lol` XD`.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me Lenny!" she hugged him happily.

"Your always welcome." he led her to a seat.

She first tried the soup-Tojiru. She took a sip slowly. He was looking curiously to her.

She smiled to him. "What do you think?"

He scowled. She took a sip again.

"It's like that I'm eating in a five-star restaurant."

He sighed in relief. He then joined her in eating the foods.

Kahoko and Len mostly finished the all the foods and desserts. The only dish left was crema de fruta. He cut it into two and gave her the half.

"Last round!" she exclaimed happily before she took a morsel. Just after she swallowed the cake, she began to vomit.

"Kahoko?" he worriedly called. She suddenly went to the kitchen and released more vomits. He followed her behind. He slightly patted her back.

"Are you alright?" he asked. _What kind of question is that? Isn't it obvious Mr. Len Tsukimori? Of course not!_ he mentally scolded himself. She leisurely stopped vomiting and cleaned her whole face.

"Y-yeah." she managed to answer.

He gave her his handkerchief. "Please don't force yourself in finishing the foods. You may be satiated from eating."

She dried her face before she answered. "I'm not yet full..."

His eyes widened. She wasn't still full after she ate half of the saucers of each food?

"Still, manage to control your-" he was cut off when she began to vomit again. He gently patted her back again.

"Kahoko..." he was stressed in her actions. He didn't know if it was the food's cause or somethingy thing. She once more cleaned her face.

"It hurts..." her hands were on her stomach. Somethingy thing popped to his mind.

"Don't tell me..." he weakly said.

She lowered her head. "I-I don't know but I think I am." she knew what he meant. At last~! No more three dots `lol` XD. That symbolizes a weak voice.

He felt like he was carrying the whole universe. It was his fault why that thingy thing happened to them. He pulled her slowly to him and enveloped her in her arms.

"Sorry." he whispered to her ear.

She encircled her arms to his neck. "It's alright. We don't mean it to happen."

"But how should I tell your parents? You're too young to carry a child on your womb. You will suffer more than I would."

"I don't know..."

"Let's consult a doctor." he parted the embrace. She nodded to him.

"Wait for me in the living room. I'll fix the dishes." he kissed her forehead. She smiled to him first before she did what he told her to do so.

* * *

**Yosh~! I finally made the climax of the story~! v^0^v I'm sorry if it's lame and awkward. Not to mention that it's boring...**

**Still, I do hope that you enjoyed reading it ^_^**

**Gee~! Review? Oh yes please~! I need it~! Good or bad, it's nothing to me~! b^-^b What will happen next? **

**Both families *** to the two; Ryoutaro's face became *** *** ***; Kazuki turned ***; Azuma's *** became ***; Aoi *** his ***; Keiichi was *** ***; Shouko nearly ***; Nami's *** became ***; Mio and Nao *** *** ***; Kanazawa-sensei's *** turned to ***; Shinobu's *** ***; Akihiko's *** ***; Kiriya's *** *** and Lili *** *** *** *** ***.**

_-Nik Van Fresces_**  
**


	6. Meteors and Comets

**Gwarsh~! I can't believe that I actually manage to make Kahoko like that~! DX I sincerely apologize to her fans out there who read that part '^^v**

**Please don't expect too much from this chaptie. I made it less humorous than other chapties. All I wrote here was narration and explanation. **

**Well, it is now the moment of truth~! I'm sure that you don't want me to make it longer so here's the next chaptie~! ^_^**

* * *

Len was waiting patiently for Kahoko. He brought her to a private hospital for a pregnancy test. She has been inside that room for an hour and there was still no sign of her. Is he really that patient? I think `no`.

He was repeatedly walking and sitting outside the room. He had ran his fingers through his head `that's new `lol` XD`; scratch his silky azure hair `another new `lol` XD`; put his hands on his pocket; tapped his hands and feet ; rubbed his bullion orbs; and evenly pinched his pale cheeks.

Too much water escaped his body through sweat. He felt like he was dehydrated. He went to a vending machine and got his can of Sprite. He took that soft drink so that his spirit will lighten up and his sprite himself will live back to life again.

A few seconds passed and he was out of liquid to drink. He bought cans of Royal and Mountain Dew from the vending machine. He already finished three cans of soft drinks, yet she wasn't still leaving the room.

He wasn't getting tired of waiting but he was getting tired of drinking. He was now finishing his can of Sarsi. He found it no sugar and it caught his attention.

Another minutes left him irked. He went to the machine again and took cans of 7 Up, Lemonade, and Pepsi. He had played the cans of the said brands but he was still waiting `just a few more and he will munch the can `lol` XD`.

Those soft drinks contained sugar so he thought of buying a can of Coca-Cola `the one with no sugar`. He was about to insert a coin when someone screamed.

"No!" a certain blond-haired guy ran to him. Len averted his head to the guy.

"Kaji?" he called. Aoi just smiled to him.

"Ah Tsukimori-san, can you please lend the remaining can of Coke to me?"

Len arched a brow. "There's still more brands of soft drinks to buy so will you please just pick another one?"

Aoi scratched his head. "Uh you know..."

"I don't know." he sarcastically said. Aoi lowered his head.

"My girlfriend wants that." he pointed to the can of Coke Light. Len heavily sighed in defeat. That day was not his day.

"Fine." he gave way to Aoi.

Aoi shook his hands. "Thank you Tsukimori-san!" he happily inserted a coin and picked the said can. Len immediately went back to his territory. You know, where he was sitting while waiting `lol` XD.

"So what brings you here?" Aoi caught up to him.

"It's none of your business." Len apathetically answered.

"It is." he gave him a thumb up. Len just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Aoi smiled to the annoyed lad. "This is my grandfather's hospital at all."

Len's eyes widened. He turned his head to Aoi's smiling face.

"I accompanied a friend." Len simple stated. Note, the verb accompany is in its past tense.

Aoi blinked as many as he can. Len noticed his quietness and shot him a brow.

"I never thought that Tsukimori-san will do this to his friend. I mean, you sometimes prefer to practice the violin than to waste your time to nonsense things." he left a nervous laugh. He didn't know if he will still live after Len gave him a deadly and chilly glare.

_If only looks could kill / If only smile could save me _they both said mentally. Out of the blue, the door opened.

"Mister Len Tsukimori and Mister Aoi Kaji?" a middle aged female doctor called.

"Yes?" the two young lads asked. The doctor smiled to them.

"I will leave the room for a moment. Please go inside for now." the doctor gave them a half nod before leaving. The said two went inside the room, spotting red-haired and brown-haired girls.

"Kahoko?" Len was the first one to call. He sat on the empty chair beside her.

"Ayame!" Aoi exclaimed. Since there were no chairs left to be seated, he just stood up.

"Aoi..." Ayame stared to him.

"Lenny." Kahoko glanced to the boy beside her.

"Are we going to continue calling names?" an irritated Len asked. All of them dropped a sweat.

"Does this mean that Tsukimori-san refers to Hino-san earlier?" Aoi curiously asked. Before Len opened his mouth, he started to speak again.

"And why is Hino-san here? Why do you call each others' names?" many questions popped to his mind. Ayame bowed to the couple.

"I'm sorry for his behavior." she apologized.

Kahoko nervously laughed. "It's alright Aya-chan! I don't mind it at all!"

"But him...?" she pointed to Len.

"First of all, yes. Second, obviously for a pregnancy test. Third, she's my girlfriend." he icily answered to Aoi's questionnaires.

Silence filled the room.

Aoi cleared his throat. "So who will break the glass first?"

"I will!" Ayame and Kahoko energetically said in unison. The two boys couldn't help but to smile in their girlfriends' action.

"The doctor said that..." the girls said in chorus.

Len cannot wait more. He was waiting for an hour and half for this. Aoi hardly gulped. He has been staying outside the hospital for two hours. Both of the girls festooned a smile on their lips. How amusing to saw their faces like that.

"A week pregnant." they answered softly. The two soon-to-be-fathers left sighs as the end of their waiting.

"Have you told others about your relationship?" Aoi questioned Kahoko and Len. They both shook their heads lightly.

"How about you Kaji-kun? Aya-chan?" Kahoko asked.

Aoi shook his head while Ayame nodded.

"Aren't we lovers at crime?" Ayame kidded. Aoi flicked the top of her head.

"I did tell my mother but I haven't told this to father." he explained. She pouted to him.

"I can't really believe that we actually did that adult thing you know." he added.

"But we didn't want it to end that in this way." Len continued.

Ayame chuckled. "I have told my parents about my pregnancy too and they seemed to be happy about it."

"I wish that my parents would be glad to." Kahoko scratched her head.

"Your parents may be happy but others may not." Len coldly stated.

"Especially to your situation Hino-san." Aoi joined in. Kahoko's face became anxious.

"I rejected the persons who confessed their love to me. If they knew about this, they will be against our relationship." tears started to roll down her cheeks. Len comforted her and trapped her in his arms.

"A-and I d-don't want t-them to b-blame Lenny." she continued saying as she sobbed.

"Please don't cry Kahoko." Len said as he wiped her crystal tears.

Aoi looked at Ayame. He knew that she felt the same as her. Ayame also rejected all the guys who courted her just for him. He looked at Len who was comforting the crying lass. Both of them suffered the same pain on the back when they heard that their beloved loves of their lives were carrying their children. They felt guilt all over their bodies.

Without any control of himself, Aoi squeezed the can of Coke Light `poor can`. Ayame noticed it and she decided to express her emotions.

"Kaho-chan, I just want you to know..." Ayame started. Kahoko stopped whimpering.

"I'm thankful that you didn't accept Aoi's feelings for you." Ayame began. She was smiling at Kahoko who was that time, staring at her.

"Because if you did, I will never realize that we don't live to learn how to love. We live to love learning. I can say that I live to love learning how to love." she never erased her smile to the red-haired.

"There are times that we let go of a thing that makes us strong while we hold a thing that makes us weak. Either way, that thing that we hold makes us strong if we just know how to handle it." she continued.

"She's right." Len whispered to the he was enveloping his arms. Kahoko shifted her gaze to her smiling best friend.

"Maybe, I will follow my uncle Hiroto if I haven't met Aoi. Or by any chance, I will become a nun someday." she kidded. Kahoko's face enlightened.

"Ayame…" Aoi squeezed the can more and some drops of liquid poured on the floor `rest on floor dear liquid`.

Ayame looked him. "I love you so much Aoi."

Aoi let himself returned the six sweet words. "I love you so much too Ayame." he kissed her forehead as the can of Coke Light poured down.

"Thank you so much Aya-chan!" Kahoko hugged the said girl.

"The baby..." Len softly reminded to his girlfriend. She was currently at the state of running on the half wet floor. Aoi laughed at Len's reaction.

"Hino-san, do you know that Tsukimori-san drank seven cans of soft drinks while waiting for you?" Aoi questioned.

The two girls shifted their looks to the two boys. One who was glaring and other one who was smiling.

The door opened revealing the doctor. The two lads hastily composed themselves. Unfortunately, Aoi sat on the wet floor. Kahoko easily took a seat on Len's lap. Ayame brushed her hair with her hands to cover her giggle towards her boyfriend.

"Youngster these days." the doctor stated.

* * *

Aoi and Ayame stayed at the hospital. They were waiting for Aoi's new clothes. They said that after he took his new clothes, they will fix the mess that they brought up. They will visit Aoi's house and explain everything from the start. That left our violinists alone.

"Lenny?" Kahoko called.

"Hn?" Len answered as he opened a thingy thing.

"What are we doing here?" she was talking about his mansion `please forgive me, I can't stop typing mansion`. Oh yosh, he opened the gate.

He slowly dragged her inside the mansion. "Mother and father have arrived. I asked them to call your parents to go here."

Her eyes widened. "Y-you mean..."

"They have the right to know." he said in a monotone voice.

She stopped walking. He also stopped in his track and walked towards her.

"We cannot hide this as a secret. They are our families." he stated. She lowered her head.

"What if they didn't accept the truth? What if they don't want this child to be one of us? What if…if…" she started sniffing.

"What if they want me to abort this child?" and that made her tears fell.

Len was speechless. The two first sentences were still fine but save the best for last, he was taken by the third. He didn't know what to say. He was not aware of any events that their families will force her to abort the child. The child belonged to him and her. The fruit of their love for each other.

He was out of words but he wasn't out of actions. He embraced her tightly and began stroking her hair. He was burying his face on the top of her head as he patted her back.

"I will not let them do such a thing to **our** child." he emphasized the word our.

"If we need to run away from here, we will. I will stake everything for **my** family." another word that he emphasized. Kahoko tardily stopped herself from crying.

"I love you and I love the new member of our family. Their decisions will not make a change. As long as you are here with me, I will not give up." he once more wiped her tears away.

"I love you so very much too Lenny!" she was back to her old self again. They both tugged smiles and went nearer to their faces.

They were about to locked each others' lips `not yet claiming just a millimeter away` when they caught a glimpse of familiar people.

Both families smiled to the two. Misa and Mrs. Hino were wiping their tears of joy. Mr. Hino and Jun were blowing their noses using handkerchiefs for any liquids to come out. Kioku gave them a wink and a thumb up while Keijiro pronounced the word `brother-in-law` in silence as he joined the two males in their business.

Ryoutaro's face became darker than before. He cannot believe that the ice cube actually said those words. Not long after he heard it, he smirked in disbelief.

Kazuki turned pale. He was shooking his head for his blood to veiled. He then let out a smile on his face.

Azuma's hair became curly. Len's determination and fighting spirit `that's new ei~!` hit him `his situation in his grandmother`. He ran his hands through his hair to make it straight again `like rejoice `lol` XD`.

Aoi tapped his girlfriend. He knew that she wanted to run to Kahoko. He nodded to her and he let her do what she wanted.

Keiichi was wide awake. His eyes widened after his dream came true. Oh yapari, while they were walking to his mansion, he was dreaming about his two sempais. After a second, he let out an angelic smile to them.

Shouko nearly fainted. She was surprised that her sempais were now parents `she's too exaggerated and she didn't add soon-to-be `lol` XD`. Realizing that they were both happy, she went to Kahoko and joined Ayame in hugging her.

Nami's hair became straight. It was straightened without using a shampoo conditioner or a re-bond. She put out her camera and snapped a photo first before she joined the three girls.

Mio and Nao hugged their best friend. They didn't mind if there are three girls hugging her as long as they reached their best regards and wishes to her, it was enough. They believed that it was the least thing that they can do to support her.

Kanazawa-sensei's cigarette turned to ashes. He couldn't imagine that his young students were going to be parents unlike him, who was still single at his age. But he was happy too because his niece wasn't alone in carrying a child.

Shinobu's glasses broke. For many years that he was using it, it became brittle at the right time. He was glad not only for the two violinists like him but also to himself. He can now buy new glasses.

Akihiko's eyes widened. He has the simplest state in shock. He went there in mansion to talk with Len about his decision in declining the offer; not to hear the headline news `lol `XD`. He then decided to give the offer to the next person that I am going to mention.

Kiriya's fists clenched. He jumped in the air and did what a boxer does after he just won his battle. He raised both of his fists in happiness. He was now able to study overseas.

Lili flew happily around the room. He made another successful violin romance. He has given the two violinists the gift of music. It wasn't only their passion in playing the violin. It was the most precious gift that they made themselves- their child. Kahoko noticed a smiling Lili just after he disappeared.

"I'm so happy for you Kaho-chan!" Mio exclaimed happily.

Nao messed Kahoko's hair. "Congrats."

"You should answer all my questions for my article!" Nami winked at the said girl.

"Kaho-chan, you did a great job!" Ayame praised.

"Thank you so much girls!" Kahoko said as she hugged them back.

"I don't know that the ice cube is capable of doing a thing excluding the violin." Ryoutaro grunted. Len narrowed his eyes to him.

Kazuki patted Len's back. "Take care of Hino-chan, okay Tsuki-chan?"

Len only sent him a chilly glare. Kazuki immediately hid at Ryoutaro's back.

"How are you going to take care of my Kahoko if you are so cold and aloof?" Kiriya teased.

_How dare he could say my Kahoko if she is my Kahoko_ . Len gave him his deadliest eyes to him that made him hid behind Kazuki's back.

"My, my, I'm happy for you Tsukimori-san." Azuma shook his hand though Len didn't move his hand even an inch.

Keiichi tapped Len's back. "Make…Hino-sempai…the…happiest…girl…Tsukimori-sempai…"

Of all the regards that he heard, his statement was the worthiest one to be thankful. Len gave his kouhai a half nod and a half smile.

"Don't forget to take good care of the baby." Kanazawa-sensei `can I remove the sensei? He's not my teacher` messed Len's hair. He just gave his so called teacher a do-not-do-it-again-or-else look.

Shinobu patted Len's shoulder. "Teach your child the violin, okay?"

Len nodded to his former classmate `in a violin class`. He will still teach his child the said instrument even if he didn't remind him that.

"It seems that you have your final decision." Akihiko straightforwardly stated.

"I don't need to think twice when it comes to her." Len simply answered.

"Don't be a kill joy here Aki." Kanazawa `no more sensei` warned.

"Hey guys! Let's take pictures!" Nami put out her other best friend- camera.

"I'll skip." Len placidly said to everyone.

"Another kill joy! Come back here!" Kiriya shouted to him.

"Hino-san, don't you want to do anything?" Azuma faked a smile to her.

"He's right Hino-chan!" Kazuki exclaimed. Kahoko was sweat dropping. She knew that Len was annoyed by them.

"Kaho dear, won't you mind calling him?" Mrs. Hino advised. Kahoko looked at her family and they were all nodding in encouragement.

"You know that he will do anything for you Kaho-chan!" Mio was right. He will do not only any but everything for her.

"He's mad because he's madly in love." Azuma joined the gang of teasers.

"Tsukimori-sempai…is…in…the…last…stage…of…puberty…" Keiichi drowsily said. Everybody in the hall laughed loudly when they heard the exact words Keiichi said to Len.

Since Len was just two meters away from them, he couldn't help but to be embarrassed. He was waiting for someone to defend him but it seemed that no one would `what a shame on him`. Or there was someone who would?

"Guys..." Kahoko weakly said. Len pasted a smile on his face as he walked away. Is he really walking away that time?

"Nah, I hate you Kaho-chan. There is no Tsukimori here in my lens!" Nami protested.

"Who told you?" Len icily questioned.

"Len, manners." Misa reminded her son. Len just bowed in apologize.

"Enough! Let's take a pickie!" Kazuki cried.

The Tsukimori's and Hino's were both on the sides. The three adults `uh you know, A, S, and K` were on the left side while the extras `Kaho-chan's best friends `lol` XD` were on the right side. The concourse participants were on the center with Kahoko and Len in the front.

"Thank you." Kahoko quickly whispered to Len's ear. He just gave her a curve of his lips.

Nami placed her camera on the top of a small cabinet. She hurriedly joined the cast.

"One. Two." everybody said in chorus except the blue-haired lad.

"Trees!" and flash.

"One more! This time, wacky!" Nami yelled.

_One._

"What's wacky?" Len asked Kahoko.

_Two. _

She pointed at their fellow uh, people who took the whacky pose seriously.

_Tricky! _

Each Hino made a piece sign while the two Tsukimori's just smile widely. Kanazawa rested his arms on Akihiko and Shinobu's shoulders, making two thumbs up.

Kazuki and Kiriya were posed back to back. Keiichi nearly fell on the ground so Ryoutaro caught him. Unfortunately, Keiichi fell on Ryoutaro's back as he tried to carry him `the chaptie where the cover was romeo and juliet. Ryoutaro was carrying a standing Keiichi`. Azuma blew his hair away like he was in a comercial of a shampoo.

Mio made `L` on her fingers. Nao made `O`. Shouko made `V`. Ayame made `E` while Nami pointed her index on the word.

Len hugged Kahoko behind and placed his chin on the top of her head. Kahoko was encircling her arms on his head `like in the video of Mine by Taylor Swift`. She then reached his lips and locked hers to his which he returned.

* * *

**Yosh~! This is not the epilogue. I made it long so your wait worths it ^_^**

**Anyways, since I mentioned in my profile that at every sixth chaptie of my story, I will mention those who reviewed my story. So, I would like to thank those who reviewed my previous chapties v^0^v:**

**`- Melody. Through. Words-NeKoMeow**

**`- -sera-chan011-**

**`- lukiescarlet**

**`- Jamila**

**`- Ann**

**`- chloe98**

**`- Crescent Snow**

**`- yasnky**

**`-nana**

**`-NekoHimeNya**

**I will try my best to update the next chaptie not only here but also in my other stories~! ^_^ **

**Next chaptie is all about Kahoko's pregnancy and Len's efforts to become a**** husband who works on the house `lol` XD. Also, the reason why the extras excluding Aoi and Ayame popped out in this chaptie. Sorry if I suck in previews and summaries '^^a**

_-Nik Van Fresces_**  
**


	7. Author's Note

**Really sorry for not logging in for almost two weeks...**

**Our computer gave in and well, we need to buy a new CPU...**

**We bought it last 2001 and no wonder if it was near to death in fiction `lol` XD...**

**We tried to format it but no use...**

**Anyways, I'm going to work again~!**

_-Nik Van Fresces_


	8. The Gee Bottle of Life

**Eyas~ I'm really sorry for this supah dupah late coming back of the one and only author who always does delays on her stories- Nik Van Fresces~! XD **

**Anyways, I don't want you to wait anymore for another millennium :X so here goes nothingy~! Please enjoy reading ^^v**

**Oh yosh, I would like to remind you that starting from this chaptie, some characters would be uhh, out of themselves X3 you'll see later ei~!**

* * *

Len's face was buried on the desk. If it wasn't, he would stare at the `GEE` bottle on his desk `that's the brand's name`. His head was insanely hurting. He was having a tremendous headache from what happened a week ago.

_Flashback_

"_So what are you guys doing in here anyway?" Len sternly asked. _

_Kazuki just scratched his cheek, facing Azuma who just stroked his long, straight, purple hair in front of Ryoutaro who just left a sigh before turning to Kiriya who just glared at Mio and Nao who just both pointed to Nami who was about to gaze at Aoi and his girlfriend who made steps back at their positions together with Shouko and Keiichi._

_And that time, Nami was pointing at the 7 year-old Len Tsukimori frame._

_The azure-haired lad, soon to be a dad, twitched a brow to her. "I found it ironic to answer my questionnaire myself."_

_Kahoko couldn't keep herself inside the chilled atmosphere. She instantly repeated Len's query. "Uhh, so what? We cannot guess random reasons for so you know."_

"_Fine, fine. Explain it boys." Nami commanded. All the boys beside her gave her deadly looks before they explain everythingy thing one by one._

"_I was on my way to my cousin's room at the hospital when I saw Kaji and Tsukimori waiting outside the…umm, baby's room I think? After they went in, I saw Azuma passed by." Kazuki said firstly. _

_Azuma continued the explanation's prologue. "I bought a bottle of soft drink in the canteen when I saw Kazuki, kneeling down on the floor, begging for the bottle."_

"_I did not beg, gee." Kazuki added. _

"_You did." Azuma harshly replied. _

_Ryoutaro cleared his throat to shut the two's voice down. "When I saw them in front of that particular room, Kazuki handed me the bottle of soft drink. At first, I thought he just wanted me to hold it."_

"_What did Kazuki-sempai want you to do with the bottle?" Aoi questioned. _

"_Drink it." Ryoutaro simply replied._

_Ayame calmly asked. "That's too platitudinous for you I think."_

_Everyone asked to themselves. _What in the universe was the word platitudinous?

_The pianist let a breath out. "It's a 1.5 liter bottle"_

_Silence._

"_Then what happened to the bottle?" Kahoko gradually asked. She was not in a hurry at that time, wasn't she? He pointed at Kiriya. The other violinist rolled his eyes in annoyance every time he thinks about that scene._

"_I passed these out of themselves guys and they rapidly held me like I was caught in a trap." he uttered._

"_Mio and Nao was walking on the corridor when they saw me, ambushed by-" he was stopped by Kazuki._

"_We didn't ambush you, gee." he said._

_Mio spoke up. "Ryoutaro and Azuma asked me to open Kiriya's mouth but he just won't so…"_

"_I started tickling him. That's the only way for him to open his mouth in order for Kazuki to make him gulp every measurement of the soft drink droplets." Nao funnily mentioned._

"_I actually got a photo shot of it." Nami chattered. The people who didn't see the said scene didn't know if they should pity or laugh at him._

_Shouko nervously started another question. "W-what did y-you sempais d-did to the b-bottle?" _

"_We used it as a tool for listening!" Nami lively answered. "We heard everything from you guys, especially you yellow-haired lad." _

_Aoi incredulously looked at her. "What now?"_

"_By the way, this is the bottle that we used." Nami handed it to Kahoko. _

_Out of the blue, the male angel blabbed a straight statement. "I can't imagine my sempais having babies at such young ages." _

_The crowd became speechless._

"_Really…" Len began. Everyone in the mansion stared at him._

"_I asked what you people are doing here, not the story of the bottle." he icily affirmed._

"_Blame Nami, gee." Kazuki avowed. The said lass patted the prodigy's back. Just before she was about to open her mouth, he gave her a don't-pat-nor-touch-me-you-photographer._

_She pouted and went to the red-haired gal's side. "We're planning to make a baby shower for the Tsukimori and Kaji babies!"_

_End of the flashback_

The lad finally stood up after a couple hours of lay-to-rest his head on the desk. He was wondering the same questions to himself, daily.

Baby shower occurs after months of pregnancy right?

Was baby shower necessary?

What people do in a baby shower?

What the heck the bottle does inside their room?

How many months will my *ahem* Kahoko do this to me?

He was already 4 feet above the floor when he rest on his and her redundant bed.

"I think early pregnancy at early age leads to early signs of strange stuffs related to pregnancy." he flatly said to himself. A few seconds later, he heard a loud crash of items.

He shook his head leisurely. "Kahoko…"

* * *

**Yosh~! I don't know if this chaptie got your humorous side but well, I can't think of anythingy thing funnier . anyways, I really do hope that you have fun reading without noticing my grammatical errors 'trololol' XD**

**I'll just include the days of Kahoko and Ayame's pregnancy on the next chaptie, it would reach more than the number of words that I expected if I continued it in here 'trololol' X3**

**Thankies for reading and at the same time, waiting ^^v please leave a review if you appreciate it 'trololol`~! X) if this story reached forty-five reviews, I'll update the next chaptie XD**

**Here's a short preview:**

_**The lass arched a brow. "Why don't you carry the fetus inside your womb then?" **_

_**He firstly glanced at his stomach. "We men don't have a womb."**_

_-Nik Van Fresces_


	9. Hellish Heaven

**Greetings~! Three more chapties and this story will come into its end Q.Q after I narrate Kahoko's pregnancy days, the following chapties would be her and Ayame's day of delivering their infants and the epilogue 8D yosh pipz, same date of birth.**

**By the way, don't expect too much from the baby shower, I don't know how it goes so I focused much on the narration '^^a**

**Oh well, scroll down and enjoy~! ^0^**

* * *

Len was face-palming when he saw Kahoko's position. She was trying to reach his frame when she out-balanced herself. She ended up meeting the floor.

"You should have called me." he stated as he helped her to stand up.

"But you might be doing something. Besides, I just want to see-"she was cut off.

He demanded. "Why do you need pictures if the real one is right beside you?"

She lowered her head. "I will be an inconvenience."

"You will never be." he straightly said.

She was flattered. "What do you want for lunch then?"

"As long as you cooked it." he flicked her forehead.

She pinched his cheeks. "Aye, aye sir!"

She was on her tracks when she stopped. "By the way, do you think Kaji-san and Ayame-san live in the same house as we do?"

"I don't know." he simply responded.

"Knowing his family, I'm not quite sure if they can accept her. I feel sorry for the two of them then" it was evident that she was feeling anxious for her buddies.

"You just want to say that you're lucky because you ended up being mine." he teased. It seemed that the statement had a positive and negative outlook on her hearing.

"Dear mister violin prodigy, you are the reason why I should do home-study after the graduation just because of carrying…" her voice decreased.

The lad put out a bantering smile, mocking her for no reasons. "Whether you like it or you like it, you don't have a choice but to like it."

The lass arched a brow. "Why don't you carry the fetus inside your womb then?"

He firstly glanced at his stomach. "We men don't have a womb."

"I mean stomach." she hastily reprimanded.

"Then the baby would eat all the foods inside my stomach. I will be hungry every minute." he enticed once more. The crimson-haired gal cannot keep herself but to go straightly to the kitchen.

"Don't put a poison on my food!" he tormented again the love of his life.

_**A week later**_

"Smile!" Nami called out. Everyone did smile, excluding Len of course.

The baby shower had come to an end. The entire family of Tsukimori's, Hino's, Kaji's, and Miyazaki's were there. Even some of the concour participants' family members joined. The event happened at Kaji's Household. It was so unexpected, wasn't it? What an author I am `trololol` X3

The mansion was full of pink and blue balloons. The weather cooperated so it was sunny. Tons of foods were placed at the dining table.

"This baby shower occurred so early." Aoi's father stated. Well, that's a fact.

"Isn't it better? Besides…" his wife patted Ayame's head. "Our son's girlfriend is so pretty!"

The said lass blushed. "T-thankies Kaji-san. I appreaciated it."

"Thank what?" the grandfather said. She didn't know what to say and fortunately, Aoi came.

"She just said thank you pops. She speaks a little out of this world words." he blabbed. She was about to step on his foot when he added another statement.

"And that's what I love about her." he courageously declared.

"Awe." the three other Kaji expressed.

Meanwhile, on the dining was a certain person who has eaten three plates of each food prepared.

"Really, you don't have any manners." Kiriya alleged.

"Hash hiph shyouw shave" Kazuki believed as he munched. He cleared his mouth before he spoke up again. "You have drunk a case of soft drink just right now, gee."

Ryoutaro was teaching Minami a piece in piano. Azuma together with his grandmother was talking to the other guests on the event `well, still business`. Keiichi and Shouko were having fun introducing themselves to their respective families `I smell somethingy thing mangoish~! XD`. Nami was busy taking snaps of pictures around. Mio and Nao were entertaining some guests such as their teachers and fellow pupils. The Hino's and Tsukimori's were chattering blissfully.

Kahoko and Len were just watching everybody.

"Len?" she called. The lad just gave her a simple hum of voice.

"What do you think will happen after this?" she questioned.

"I don't have any idea if it will bring happiness to me or just a burden on the back." he icily replied. She punched his shoulder.

"That hurt." he sternly complained.

"I'll make your life worse and miserable." she kidded.

He mockingly smiled. "As if you can."

She proudly grinned. "Probably."

"Good luck then." he ended up the conversation by holding her hand. `Awe, I can't think of any `trololol` XD`

_**Nine months after**_

"Eh? Tsukimori-kun is always late?" the trumpeter interrogated.

"Yeah, even Kaji." the pianist assumed.

The flutist just played his fingers through his hair. "I bet that they are both having a hard time dealing with their girlfriends bringing the result of their love to each other inside their tummies."

Silence.

"But…that is…how they…show their…love…Yunoki-sempai…" the cellist articulated.

"That isn't love, it is obligation, gee." Kazuki demanded. Everybody turned their looks at him.

"It's been almost 9 months yet you still have the soft drink effect?" Ryoutaro didn't know whether it is a statement or a questionnaire.

"Well, it's our graduation next week. You'll surely miss Kazuki's childish acts." the boy who looked like a girl demanded.

"Sempais…" Keiichi called as he points certain persons. They followed his index finger's direction and saw particular human beings.

"Look who we have here." Azuma said.

"What a pity on them…" Kazuki cried as he munched his waffle.

"Pity on you." Ryoutaro added before calling the two lads. "Tsukimori, Kaji!"

The face-palming Len turned his gawk to him, shooting him a glare of what-do-you-want-you-tree-and-a-monster-in-plants-versus-zombies-or-you-want-me-to-call-you-the-string-shot-in-the-game-angry-birds `he does it all the time now` while well, just imagine a funny image of Aoi, weeping as he ogled to the green-haired young man.

All Ryoutaro can do is to smile nervously. _I shouldn't have called them, should I?_

"Ah, Tsukimori-kun! Kaji-Kun! Sit here with us!" the energetic sempai of them yelled. Fortunately, the two obeyed him.

Suddenly, Kazuki made a puppy eyes while whimpering. "Gee, they followed what I told them to do so."

"Sempais…you…look like…" Keiichi cannot complete his sentence.

The pianist taunted the violinist. "You look more like a zombie than-"

"Shut up." he quickly cut him off.

"If you don't mind answering, what are you guys experiencing in the hands of your soon to be wives?" Azuma bravely queried.

"Well…" Aoi started.

_Flashback_

"_Aoi-san, just stay here…" Ayame pleaded, trying to stand up on the couch. _

_The said boy sighed. "I can't stay forever here. I need to go to school. Besides, you can take a look at my pictures if you want to see me." _

_The girl pouted. "But I can't help it. I want the real Aoi-san, not the pictures."_

"_Really, you should be fond of foods or stuffs, not me." he demanded, calming the brown-haired lass._

"_Then blame my reflexes that I am fond of you. Is it wrong to be affectionate with my child's father? I just want him to turn out just like you." she insisted. _

_He teasingly acted like innocent, cupping his chin and gaping above. "Eh? But if the baby didn't look like me, that means I'm not his father." _

_All he received was a fatal and lethal glare. "Just tell me if you don't want to raise this baby and I'll definitely go on my own."_

"_I di-" cut off by another line._

"_It seems like you don't want to live in the same roof as I do so I'll probably leave every time, everywhere, and in any day that you like." she answered a wrong statement, didn't she? _

_He was about to react when her knees trembled and she began shuddering. _

"_Calm down Aya-san, you don't want to affect our baby now do you?" he was truly concern from the tune of his voice. _

"_Your fault." she mordantly replied, pushing herself to sit down. _

_The yellow-haired guy didn't have a choice. "Fine then, I'll stay. But just for a few minutes. I'm going to be late in school." _

_Ayame's face and mood enlightened so brightly. "Awe, thankies so muchie Aoi-san! And because of that you will receive…"_

_She kissed his right cheek. But Aoi seemed to be disenchanted. "It would be better if-" _

"_Shove it off. You have plenty of them nine months ago." her mood changed again._

_End of the Flashback_

"I even wondered if she's just acting." Aoi sniveled while his head was on the table. "How about you Tsukimori-san?"

"Mine's more harsh." he callously replied, still face-palming.

_Flashback_

"_I'm-" Len was supposedly biding his farewell to Kahoko when she screeched. He swiftly went upstairs to check her. _

"_What ha-" he was unable to continue when he saw her measuring the size of her belly and having a quandary on her `cough` redundant size. _

"_L-len…my measurement…" she showed him the tape measure. _

"_Fourty-ni" he was interrupted by her bawl. _

_He was having a morning headache because of her. "It's really nece-" _

"_W-what if you replaced m-me? Y-you saw a thin a-and sexy girl t-then the two o-of you started h-having a mutual u-understanding?" she was so bothered by her new size. _

"_Ka-" yet stopped again. _

"_I know! Why don't you just stay in the house all day? Besides, the baby wants to see you almost the time, especially when you're smiling!" a mere change of the atmosphere._

"_I still-" he didn't know when to stop trying did he? She dragged him in front of the mirror and started to pony his azure hair. She put pins, headband, strings, hair curlier, and even a wig. _

"_There!" she exclaimed happily. All he can do was to think of this- their baby was a boy, not a girl, unless she wanted the baby to be gay. _

_End of the Flashback_

"It's really bad to tease Kahoko. Her words turn real." the stressed prodigy reminded himself as his face met the table.

Silence.

_This iceberg seemed to be really tired of taking care of Hino._

_Poor Tsukimori-kun, I wonder how Hino-chan behaves. _

_I never thought seeing Tsukimori acting like this._

_Tsukimori-sempai…he is…dying…_

Aoi extended his hand on Len's shoulder. "You're not alone Tsukimori-san."

_The almost perfect guy was having a hard time too either. _

_Oh myself, Kaji-kun, he has one hell of a soon to be wife too._

_Welcome to my world, excluding the part of the girlfriends. Mine was the whole family of Yunoki. _

_Kaji-sempai…he is…dying…with Tsukimori-sempai…._

Unknown to them, Len felt what they have been said. "I know what everyone of you thinks so you'd definitely lock up the mouths of your brain."

* * *

**Yosh~! Two more chapties and this story is done . anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading without perceiving my grammatical errors ^_^**

**Please do review~! It's highly appreciated v^0^v if this story hit fifty-three reviews, I'll update the next chaptie ^.~ it's already made anyway XD `how I wish I said sixty reviews `trololol` X3`**

**Here's a glimpse of the next chaptie so you guys and gals will be eager to read it:**

"_**I'm sorry but…the baby died." **_

"_**Say it please, she didn't…"**_

"_**I'm his father. I know that she is strong like me." **_

"_**Please, tell me that she's alive…" **_

"_**I am so sor-"**_

"_**Doc! The baby's heart begins to beat again!"**_

_-Nik Van Fresces_


	10. The Love of all Times

**Gwarsh~! Second to the last chaptie is now here b^0^v it's kinda long anyway '^^a **

**Thankies for making the reviews reach the certain amount of it `trololol` XD if you guys and gals didn't, there would be no another chaptie X3 **

**Gee, I don't want you to be suspense anymore so read and read~! 8D**

* * *

It was the mark of the last day of another school year to Seisou Academy.

There are tears of joy because the fourth year students have graduated already. On the other hand, tears of melancholy for they wouldn't see each other that often.

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kazuki howled out loudly, sneezing on Azuma's hair.

_Eew. _The concour participants reacted.

_Yuck. _Kiriya's reaction was different.

"Act your age." Azuma complained. Well, you'll do worse than complaining when your hair was being sneezed yosh?

"I'll `sniff` miss `sniff` everyone `sniff`" he whimpered. When he was about to sneeze again, the flutist hit his nose a handkerchief.

"Where did you get the handkerchief?" Kiriya asked curiously. Out of blue, someone was looking for her lost and that time, sneezed handkerchief.

"Anou, did you see-" Mio was cut off when she saw Kazuki holding it and seemed to contained a few fluid.

"Never mind." she swiftly stated.

"Anyways, I didn't expect that your wombs would be in that size." Nao complemented to the two soon to be mother lasses.

"Oh this? I can't actually cope up at first but I got used though." Ayame assumed, caressing her abdomen.

"Isn't she still fit after all the change in her tummy's size?" Aoi gladly questioned, supporting the said lass because anytime from that day, she will bear their child.

"I wish I would be like Kahoko and Ayame someday!" Minami suddenly exclaimed. Everyone turned their looks to Ryoutaro who was exceedingly shocked at what she said.

"K-kaho-sempai will have h-her first baby a-anytime from now t-too." Shouko added.

The red-haired girl just sniggled. "Yeah, I'm actually getting nervous every time I think of it."

"What…more…the…soon…to…be..fathers…?" Keiichi deliberated. Everyone gaped at Len and Aoi, who were both, astonishingly flabbergasted.

Just when Kahoko and Ayame took their step, they stopped at their tracks.

"Len." the crimson girl called.

"Aoi-san." the brunette girl called. The two said guys became more astonishingly flabbergasted.

Nami was about to take a secret shot when she saw a thingy thing. "Blood!"

"No way…" all the boys said.

"They are going to…" all the gals said.

"I can't help it! Send me to the hospital!" the two ladies bellowed. Len, Nao and Mio helped Kahoko while Minami and Nami helped Ayame.

"Call an ambulance!" Ryoutaro commanded all over the whole campus.

"Kaji, help your-" Kiriya wasn't able to continue.

Aoi was sweating hardly on dialing his phone. "I am asking a help from my pops."

"Hang on a little, a little more, a little, while, geeeeeeeeeee!" Kazuki was the first one who fainted.

"What an encumbrance of you Kazuki." Azuma blabbed while ordering his bodyguards some instructs, one of those was to carry Kazuki and make their way to the hospital.

The blonde-haired guy finished contacting his grandfather and quickly carried the russet-haired gal, bridal style by the way.

"Here's the ambulance." Nami yelled. The azure-haired lad brought the crimson-haired lass inside the vehicle together with the other couple. The ambulance immediately went its way to the hospital.

"Be there, fast." Azuma affirmed to everyone else. They all followed what he said and entered the limo cars respectively.

* * *

While on their way to the delivery room, you wouldn't hear a tiny or a single sound from the two ladies. They were keeping themselves to.

"You can do it Kahoko, just hold on a little more." Len encouraged, holding her hand. Kahoko just fastened a smile on her face.

"Five meters from here now, do it Ayame-san." Aoi was shedding his tears.

"I will, you have my word." she promised. And she entered the delivery room with her best friend. The others remained outside. Meanwhile, the trumpeter was on his way to on the ICU.

"Keep a hold of yourself Hihara-sempai!" Mio yelled before the doors were complete closed.

Goosebumps.

"Hey, ice-" Ryoutaro began but came to an end. Everybody looked at Len and Aoi. The blue one was face-palming, clutching his soft and silky hair while the yellow one was whimpering as he roamed the corridor. After a while, Hino's, Tsukimori's, Kaji's, and Kanazawa's arrived at the hospital.

"Len, dear." Misa sat beside her son. Her husband did the same and patted the boy's back.

"Oh my, please lend them Your strength." Ayame's mother prayed.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." Aoi's grandfather assured everybody before he entered the delivery room.

"I think I'm going to explode." the golden-haired lad was tremendously shaking.

"Just relax." Azuma advised but he just blubbered again.

"Just look…at Tsukimori…sempai…he's so…calm." Keiichi stated before his head landed on Shouko's shoulder. Yosh yaddy readers, he fell asleep.

"I don't think so." Nao demanded.

"You can't paint their faces…" Minami uttered.

"Most especially Mio." Nami mocked.

"This isn't the time for-" Mio cried before the delivery room's doors opened. Aoi's grandfather went out.

"Tsukimori-san, Aoi, come inside." he ordered. The two lads were just stunned.

"Quick! Lend a helping hand to them." he supremely commanded. The two woke up from their reveries and entered the room.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaw!" Kahoko screamed.

"Auchieeeeeee!" Ayame shrieked. The two boys hurriedly went to their sides.

"Hold my hand, just-" Len wasn't able to add more words since she was gripping it hardly. _So this is the lending of a helping hand. _Aoi was caressing the lass's head as he grasped her hand too.

"Just a little moooooooooore!" he hollered out loudly when he felt the pain of a seizing hand.

Silence.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!/Auchieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" the two ladies cried out.

"We can see the babies' heads. Just a few more exertion!" the nurses assured.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!/Auchieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !" they were at the yell of their lives.

"More! Just the legs!" the nurses once guaranteed. Kahoko was about to scream once more when she heard an unfamiliar cry.

"Tsukimori's baby, male, 9:43 am." Aoi's grandfather recorded.

"Auchie…" Ayame stopped when she felt that the baby was already out from her body.

"My first grandchild, female, 9:44 am." the grandfather sobbed as he wrote the details. The two mothers were breathing hardly. The nurses hastily did some baby works like cutting the umbilical cord, washing the bloods out, and wrapping or covering baby blankets `I dunno what it was being called `trololol` XD` over them.

A nurse handed their son to them. Len cuddled Kahoko's head. "Thank you for making me happy."

She happily beamed. "You're more than welcome."

She stared at their newly born baby. "He got his hair and eyes from you, Len."

He was touching him. "But he got the rest from you."

"Nah, we'll see about the personality." she kidded.

"Strange…" one of the nurses mentioned.

"Kaji-san's grandchild isn't crying…" another nurse pointed out. Everyone was surprised about what they heard.

"Let me see my granddaughter." the nurse gave her to his grandfather. He put the baby on test `gee, how to describe? XD` and attached some wires or whatever it was.

"Aoi-san…" Ayame apprehensively called, shedding some tears.

"Have faith." he was still on the same position as he watched his daughter and grandfather.

Len handed the baby to Kahoko and went to show concern to Aoi. "I believe that your daughter will survive or else, my son wouldn't have any playmates."

The golden-haired young man grinned a little. "Without a doubt, absolutely."

A few minutes of waiting, the older Kaji went to them.

"I'm sorry but…the baby died." he then started lamenting.

Ayame gently sat on the bed, with the assistance of the younger Kaji. "Say it please, she didn't…"

He heard her sniveled silently and because of that, he began to weep too. "I'm his father. I know that she is strong like me."

Kahoko started sobbing on Len what happened to her best friend's baby. The nurses were joining the dramatic scene.

"Please, tell me that she's alive…" she was weakening. Aoi couldn't keep himself to see her in grief. He wrapped his arms around her and comforted the lass.

"I am so sor-" the grandfather was unable to prolong when a nurse bawled.

"Doc! The baby's heart begins to beat again!"she happily shouted. Everybody in the room fastened a smile on their faces after they heard the awe-inspiring news.

"It's a…" Aoi was still on the state of shock.

"Miracle." Ayame ended. Afterwards, they heard their baby's cry.

"Cute." the older Kaji complimented, carrying his grandchild. He passed it on her parents, to the mother specifically.

"She has your eyes." she gladly said.

Her father was patting her head. "And she got your hair."

"Well then, we'll relocate the ladies on their rooms." a nurse reminded them.

"Geeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kazuki expressed as he watched the two babies smile on him.

Mio was holding on his arm."Aren't they the cutest pies in the world?"

"Umm, Mio, is holding to Hihara-sempai necessary?" Kahoko asked, making the baby laugh.

"Oh that!" Nao shouted before Mio could explain.

"She just took care of Hihara and poof, when they went out from the ICU room, they were like that." Nami affirmed, peeking boos on the new member of Kaji.

Azuma was making the auburn-haired baby sniff the scent of his hair. "Something happened inside, I assure you."

"You know what Yunoki? You're hair isn't a rugby nor a marijuana for the baby to snuffle it." Kiriya reprimanded.

Quietness filled the room.

The purple-haired man grinned at him, the deadly one. "Now I know."

"I wish that I would have babies like them." Minami said out of the blue. Everyone gawked at the pianist again.

"Don't worry, we'll have one someday." Ryoutaro presumed.

Tacit roamed around the place.

The other pianist seemed to be exultant on what he said. "Really?"

"Yeah, but not **now**, at such **young **age." he emphasized. The two daddies `sick and tired of father `trololol` XD` seemed to get what he meant.

"The door is widely unlocked and you can go out anytime." Len chilly demanded, tickling his baby. His child would just let out a n adorable chuckle.

Aoi started playing with her daughter. "Akuchikuchiku, akuchikuchi cha!"

The Kaji baby was giggling charmingly.

"Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kazuki was overwhelmed from what he heard as music on his ears.

"Anyways, are you planning to have a wedding?" I totally forgot to mention that their parents are in the room too `trololol` XD it was Mrs. Hino who asked that. The four youngsters nodded their heads.

"I want to add my name to your mommy, that's one of my dreams. Just come to think of it, Ayame Kaji." Aoi was still having fun with his baby.

"Kahoko Tsukimori, nice." Len whispered to the red-haired.

"Before you think about the wedding, give your babies names." Ryoutaro prompted.

"Oh yeah, so we will stop calling them Tsukimori baby and Kaji baby." Nao complained.

Kahoko suddenly made a syllabication. "Re-na-rou."

"Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I know you know who yelled that.

"Len is sometimes pronounced as Ren while Narou sounds like Kaho." Len's father told his son as he took the baby to him and Misa.

"How about Kanazawa and Kaji's baby?" Minami and Nami synchronized.

"Mirari." Ayame stated.

"Latin word for miracle, how sweet." Azuma added.

"I almost gave up earlier…" Aoi's voice was descending, taking Mirari back to her mom. The atmosphere became silent when they remembered the unexpected happening earlier.

"Nah, what's most important is my granddaughter is alive, right akuchikuchiku?" his mom prickled the baby. All Mirari can do was to gave out a chortle.

"Hey, look at Fuyuumi and Shimizu." Kahoko pointed out. The two younger teenagers were sleeping jointly.

Kazuki was about to say `GEE` when his mouth was covered by Kiriya. "You'll wake up Renarou."

Everybody looked at the sleeping baby. But oh well, the baby sensed it and gave a stare like his dad's.

_Uh-oh. _They all thought.

"He has an attitude, isn't he?" Ryoutaro mocked straightly at Len.

"No doubt, he's a Tsukimori." Kiriya moved his hand away from Kazuki's mouth. Everyone including the babies covered their ears.

"Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" he bawled through the entire hospital. But even though, it wasn't enough to wake up the two.

* * *

**Yosh~! This is a whitey heaven long chaptie, isn't it? XD I hope you didn't see my grammatical errors while you read it `trololol`~! X3**

**Alrightie, here's the last condition- make the reviews sixty-five and I'll probably update this in no time ^_^ that's my last wish `trololol`~!**

**Should I make a preview? XD well, since I love my yaddy readers, here's a peek on the next chaptie 8D**

"_**!"**_

"_**Keep it down will you."**_

"_**B-b-but…"**_

"_**Stop com-"**_

**She's crying. **

_-Nik Van Fresces_


End file.
